


Life is a Work in Progress

by Naji_Dragonchild



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Everyone Is Gay, Guns, Medicinal Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spies & Secret Agents, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naji_Dragonchild/pseuds/Naji_Dragonchild
Summary: Virgil knows the man Patton introduces as his boyfriend.And that's not good.Still there's a chance for this not to go too bad...Right?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. Just something random I came up with.  
Don't know whether it'll ever be continued.  
Let me know if you want to read on.

His boots hit the pavement in a fast rhythm.  
The air tasted like rain and the sky was almost completely black but he didn't care. So what if he got a little wet?

He let his hand slip into his pocket and turned the volume of his music down a little, eyes scanning the buildings and shops for the right one.

It was too late for the streets to be filled with people, moving, warm bodies (his least favourite kind), like they usually were.

His gaze landed on an old wooden sign.

**Webers' and Son's Antiques**

The man grinned, sharp and full of teeth. _Bingo._

A bell chimed as he stepped into the crammed shop. The air was filled with wood wax and the smell of old things, that was so hard to explain in spoken words.

An old woman, small and with wrinkles telling him the story of her live all over her face, stepped out from between a heavy looking closet and a few stacked chairs.

"Good evening! Can I help you?", she asked, wearing a practiced yet somehow genuine smile.

"Yes, I believe you can", he pulled his hood back and the woman froze.

"Oh."

\--------

Virgil tiredly glared at his coffee machine waiting for it to do it's damn job.

He absentmindedly played with his meds. He knew that they were supposed to be taken with water not coffee strong enough too kill a horse but couldn't bring himself to care.

The pain in his shoulder had grown even worse over night, despite of the (expensive, overrated) cream he had rubbed onto it the evening before.

With a sigh he slipped off of the counter and cursed under his breath when his feet came in contact with the cold stone floor  
Patton had told him that he should buy slippers or something but for that he needed money.

Too bad that he had to spend like half of his paycheck on meds.

He carelessly dug through the different cartons crammed into one of the many drawers of his kitchen until he found the good painkillers. Read: the illegal ones.

He quickly scanned the fine print.

'Take with a meal'

Fuck.

Fuck this stupid medicine telling him how to live his life.

He shuffled over to the fridge and opened it in the hopes of finding something that, with a lot of fantasy and lying to himself, could be called a meal.

An empty maracuja juice carton (which was weird because he could neither remember buying it nor ever drinking the stuff), a jar with jam like stuff that tasted like Christmas and a carrot that looked like it had survived both World Wars and several unsuccessful beauty surgeries.

Damn it.

Behind him he could hear the coffee machine finish up (finally).

He kneeled down and spotted two slices of tinfoil wrapped pizza.

Carefully and ready to get over to the trash can as fast as possible he pulled it out and folded back the tinfoil.

No mold.

Jackpot.

He closed the fridge with his hip and headed straight for the coffee.

The smell filled his tiny apartment.

After almost half a cup he remembered the meds.

He took them ate one of the pizza slices and downed two more cups of coffee before strolling back into his bed room.

Humming a random melody under his breath he picked out a semi clean pair of skinny jeans and an old band tee. His hoodies were all in the wash, which was a miracle on its own considering how many he had.

Patton had invited him to a cafe to 'meet someone'.  
Not something he would usually agree to (people were objectively the worst) but that someone just so happened to be Patton's new boyfriend and as Patton's best friend he felt responsible to give the guy a certain talk that may or may not include a few threats.

Maybe.

He realised, now that the caffeine was getting his brain to work, that he could have just taken the painkillers at the café (Patton would make him eat something anyway) but his anxiety quickly listed of a bunch of reasons why that wouldn't have been a good idea.

Virgil began to question if his anxiety meds even worked for what must've been the thousandth time.

He pulled on a jacket, checked his pockets for his keys and phone and put his headphones on. Turning on 'Bulletproof Heart' he let his apartment door fall shut behind him.

The staircase was old, dirty and could easily be mistaken for the staircase of an abandoned building or haunted house instead of a full apartment building. Also the stench of piss could always be found in at least one corner so it was important to watch your step if you didn't want to have 'slipped on pee' as official cause of death.  
Which Virgil definitely didn't. 

Dying didn't sound too bad but dying by some strangers pee?

That just sounded disgusting.

_Kinky_, some goblin voice at the back of his head supplied.

He shook it off and pried the heavy entrance door open, just enough to slip through and let it fall shut.

The song had switched to 'I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth' by now (he would forever deny that he had to check his phone to be sure of the name) and he let his fingers drum against his thigh to the beat.

He took the bus, starring out of the window for five songs, and got of at Terona Gardens, where he crossed the street and stood infront of the small café, lovingly named Beehive Café, where Patton had invited him too.  
He had been here before, always with Patton, and smiled at the mismatched yet still fitting old furniture, the cakes on display at the counter and the old coffee machines that stood by the windows.

Patton was nowhere to be seen yet, so Virgil sat down at an empty table by the window and waited, mentally preparing himself.  
His best friend was the sweetest and most caring person he had ever met but unfortunately tended to get together with people that... often weren't good for Pat.  
And if Virgil could stop Patton from getting his heart broken, then he could deal with a stranger for a couple hours.

The bell hanging over the door chimed and Virgil looked up to see Patton and a man who definitely was not a stranger.  
Somehow that was worse.

"Hi, kiddo!," Patton beamed. "This is Logan. Logan, this is my friend Virgil.

"Salutations," Logan greeted and held out his hand for Virgil to shake. The man didn't recognize Virgil - of course not - and somehow he wasn't sure whether that was better or worse.

Trying to pretend to two people that one of them is a stranger or two people pretending not to know eachother to someone who knew them both.

Virgil hated both of those options but it wasn't like he had any choice in the matter.

"Have you ordered anything, yet?", Patton asked, sliding into the booth across from Virgil and grabbed the menu.

"No, I just got here," he replied and opted for studying the menu instead of starring at Logan. 

_You don't know him. You've never met him before. So don't stare. Starring is weird. He'll think your weird because he doesn't know you._, he repeated in his head like a mantra and pretended to be interested in the salads.

After a few minutes a waitress came to their table. Patton ordered the blueberry pancakes, because they were his favourite, Logan ordered french toast and Virgil ordered chocolate chip pancakes because he had taken one look at the picture on the menu and almost drooled on the table because it looked like heaven.

Patton did most of the talking while they waited, being the most extroverted person out of the three of them, and Logan and Virgil mostly listened.

The waitress came back with their orders and the conversation came to a halt as they ate.

The pancakes tasted even better than they looked, in Virgil's opinion, but he might be biased by his eating habits. Either way he dug in.

After about half an hour of little conversation and breakfast everything went south.


	2. Day

Logan had been explaining that he worked as a teacher at the local high school and had told a few stories of his students and colleagues.

Virgil had been listening intently - not because he was actually interested in teachers or children but for entirely different reasons - and Patton had asked questions ever so often.

Then a shot rang.

The door burst open and a man with a face mask burst in shooting at another man who was right behind him.

The second guy shot and hit him in the shoulder.

The masked man cried out and crashed into their table.

Patton screamed.

Logan stood up, pulled out a handgun (because of-fucking-course he carried one) and pressed it at the masked guy's temple in one fluid motion.

The guy froze.

Virgil recognised him. 

His name was Mike Forster, 36 years old, heterosexual, married for 7 years to a woman named Susanna Forster (born Susanna Miller) who was 4 weeks pregnant, a fact that neither of the two knew yet. 

Virgil hated the fact that he did. It made him feel like a stalker.

He looked at the other guy.

Roman Fernández. 27. Homosexual. Single after he had gotten divorced two years ago.  
Was responsible for the pain in Virgil's shoulder. The injury that didn't seem to get any better not even after half a year and that had caused him to get addicted to painkillers.

Virgil repressed the urge to take Logan's gun and shoot him right in his perfect teeth.

Instead he took a sip of his coffee. It wasn't nearly as strong as the stuff he made at home but it was decidedly too early for this kind of shit and he was grateful for all the coffein he got.

He had a feeling this would be a long day.

Across from him Patton sighed quietly having recovered from the initial shock and looked over at him with a mix of exhaustion and disappointment.

Virgil send him a bitter smile.

"Logan!" Roman sounded surprised. "Good to see you!"

He knocked the Mike out and Logan put his gun on safety again.

"And sorry for interrupting... this," he gestured vaguely at Patton and Virgil. "But I think there are more after me and the boss forbid me from using the cars so could you please help me a little?"

Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We can't just leave them behind then," he looked at his boyfriend for a moment. "I'm sorry for this, Patton."

He pulled Patton up and towards the back of the cafe. Roman took Virgil's hand and pulled him along, forcing him to set down the coffee cup.

The urge to shoot him grew stronger.

Logan lead them through the backdoor into an alleyway. And from there deeper into the labyrinth of alleys and paths.

"I'm really sorry, but I'll explain as soon as we're safe," he told Patton and Virgil rolled his eyes.

"It's fine," Patton said. "I'm just kinda bummed because I thought I had gotten to know a normal person for once. But I guess that's not your fault. At least you want to protect me and don't try to shoot me!"

"What?" Logan asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, my ex did that! Remember him, Virge?"

Virgil nodded. Of course he did.

"Corbin Grimm. Terrorist. Died on March 16," he listed of the - in his opinion - most important facts. At least the ones he could tell without any risks.

"How did he die?" Roman asked with an raised eyebrow.

From the direction of the cafe screams could be heard.

"Officially heartattack," Virgil grinned.

Logan stopped infront of a garage door and pulled out a small round button, pressed it and the door opened.  
As soon as they were inside it closed again leaving them in total darkness.

**_'Authorization, please.'_** a female computerized voice rung out.

"Logan Fletcher," Logan said loudly.

For a moment they just stood in the darkness.

** _'Authorization complete. Welcome.'_ **

Light blue neon lights turned on and the ground began to move downward.

Virgil rolled his eyes again. Talk about the most dramatic elevator in existence.

"So, where are we going, anyway?" Patton chirped.

"I know that your ex tried to shoot you but you're surprisingly calm," Roman stated amusement slipping into his tone. "Both of you are, actually."

"Tell that to my therapist," Virgil snorted. It had been a long time since someone had called him 'calm'.  
He'd really have to tell Picani about this.

"Like I said earlier," Patton spoke up, "I was really hoping I had gotten close to a normal person for once. But maybe normal would be boring."

He shrugged.

"Virgil isn't normal?" Logan asked.

Before anyone could answer the elevator came to a halt and the door slid open.

Before them was a huge underground bunker. There were lights on the wall just over the stone floor, leaving the ceiling somewhere in the darkness.  
The room was lined by metal shelves holding everything a spy could possibly need and for the unlikely case that that didn't suffice there were several workspaces and scrap metal and other materials near the back.

"Can I stay here?" Virgil asked before he could think twice about it. "Like, forever? Cause this place is fucking beautiful!"

"I don't think that'll be possible," Logan said with a raised eyebrow but Virgil could care less about Logan of all people judging him. 

"Why are we here anyway?" Patton asked.

"Mostly because you two were seen with me. That man aswell as the others who were after Roman, I assume, were part of an organisation mostly just known as F.U.O. Roman and I both work for the secret service. The F.U.O. agents will without a doubt interrogate the other people at the cafe and if we had left you there and someone had mentioned me eating with you you'd be as good as dead."

"Ah, I see," Patton nodded. "Thanks, then."

He pressed a kiss onto Logan's cheek. Virgil noticed that he had to stand on his tiptoes for that.

"Wait, are you two dating?" Roman exclaimed.

"Yes, this is Patton. I believe I mentioned him to you before," Logan layed an arm over Patton's shoulder letting the shorter man hug him tightly.

"I thought you were just saying that to get me to stop trying to convince you that you should have friend outside of work," Roman admitted.

It took a lot out of Virgil to not laugh at him.

Logan seemed annoyed and while the two agents continued to bicker he began looking through the many shelves.

This place was great.

Lockpicks, guns, sniper rifles, acid, smoke bombs, gasoline, all kind of gadgets, a bazooka...  
He felt like a child in a candy store.

Carefully, as if it could break, he traced over a rocket launcher. He'd always wanted to use one of these.

"Hey! Get away from that!" Logan's voice suddenly made him jump. "That's dangerous!"

Logan crossed the distance between them in a few large strides and pulled Virgil away from the beauty.

"You shouldn't just touch anything in here. This is extremely dangerous equipment!"

Virgil scoffed.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. I had no idea that a rocket launcher could be dangerous," he rolled his eyes.

His reaction caught Logan of guard.

"That's no reason to be mean, Virge," Patton lectured.

"I just wanted to look around! I mean, look at all these pretties!" he gestured towards the sniper rifles and shotguns.

"We talked about this," Patton said seriously," you can't keep talking about guns the way you do about kittens. At least not infront of other people."

"I'm sorry," Roman interrupted," but what the hell is going on right now?"

He looked from Virgil to Patton and back, confusion eched into his stupidly perfect face.

"I work for F.U.O.," Virgil replied.

No use dancing around it. What was the worst that could happen?  
That they'd shoot him?


End file.
